<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Been Wrong Together by Phoebsfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897232">Never Been Wrong Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebsfan/pseuds/Phoebsfan'>Phoebsfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alias (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2003-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2003-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebsfan/pseuds/Phoebsfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in Panama stays in Panama</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Bristow/Irina Derevko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Been Wrong Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>And I need you now tonight</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And I need you more than ever</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And if you'll only hold me tight</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We'll be holding on forever</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And we'll only be making it right</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cause we'll never be wrong together</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We can take it to the end of the line</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I really need you tonight</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Forever's gonna start tonight</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Forever's gonna start tonight </em>
</p>
<p>~Total Eclipse of the Heart- Bonnie Tyler~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn't know what to think. She's standing in front of him. Her breath catches and his heart stops. He swears on this, that for a moment there his heart really does stop. She always does that to him. Before. Always.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Every little nuance in her breath, in her expression, in her voice... It always has total power over him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wonders if she can be any more desirable. This he doubts. She has practiced, he's sure she has the art of seduction down better then any other female on the planet. He thinks it really isn't fair, that he really has no other choice then to touch her. Taste her. Learn her all over again. It's been too long. There are new scars to learn, different folds to explore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wonders how she managed to age so well. Almost as if she were preserved. Only a few lines at her eyes. Under everything though, he sees her. She's the same but different. She's more intense, there is more in this moment. It only makes him need her more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But this time it's her... She's the one suffering. She wants him. If she managed to shatter him before, this makes up for it. This new knowledge that he's the one she wants to touch her. He has given her everything she could want. There is nothing she can bribe out of him with sex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She can have no other reason to sleep with him. No reason but that she wants to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he doesn't betray this new fact. He doesn't let her know outwardly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She swears his eyes twinkle again. That there is something there that has been missing. She doesn't think he knows how grateful she is for all that he's done. She doesn't think he knows just how much she wants to be with him. Wants him to hold her, and touch her. To feel his lips on hers..... God, she wants nothing more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's been too long. Too long since a man has shaken her so deeply. So completely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She practices distance. She has never wanted another man since him. She blames this on the fact that a man would be a liability, a weakness her enemies could use. But his eyes, his gentle breath on her lips as he leans in....they tell her it's because of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The way her heart speeds up until it feels ready to explode. Until he finally closes that distance between them and seals their fate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She holds him close, close. She wants no more space between them. Twenty years and too much space. Too much space.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their bodies smashed together on a hotel bed in Panama. She marvels at the fact that she still fits so well in his arms, that after all these years he still knows just where she needs him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's new and so familiar. He swears that if she doesn't stop looking at him like that he's going to cry. He doesn't know how he's lived so long without her softness in his arms. He brushes the hair from her face and stares into her eyes. She smiles, traces his cheekbone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The room is silent, only their hurried breaths taint the still air. Only their gaze. Only the two of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He asks. She answers. No words are needed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She watches as he undresses her slowly. She still can't believe this is happening. She never thought he would trust her again. Never trust her enough to be with her. She certainly never expected the look in his eyes, adoration, affection, dare she even think love. Never deemed herself worthy of the tender way in which he pulled and pushed and untucked and unbuttoned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The air is cold on her skin, that is why her flesh ripples as hairs stand on end. It has nothing to do with the way his hands and eyes take in her nudity. When he bends over and places a kiss on her nose, when he pulls his shirt off... She closes her eyes and tries to regulate her breathing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She tries to speak. Words won't come. She doesn't know how to explain this feeling. She doesn't know how to tell him and it makes her want to cry. It frustrates her that she can't tell him. She balls her hands into fists and tries again. Determined. He has to know. But when she opens her mouth he smiles and nibbles on her lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knows what she wants to say, or he knows the feeling anyway. He doesn't know how to tell her either. Isn't sure if he wants to risk that much anyway. But he knows, he knows the frustration at not being able to say those words. The ones that come so easily for other people. The ones they'd used so many times before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That is the catch though. They'd used them so many times before. Maybe that's why they wouldn't work now. Because now... It's more. It's everything she could never tell him. Everything she held back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's her. Totally and completely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And she amazes him even more then his Laura.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He chuckles at her, she's smiling like an idiot. She seems to have forgotten that she should help with this. He places her hands on his waistband and she laughs, suddenly remembering that they were going to do more then simply look at each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She feels stupid. But it's ok because he's smiling and it's been a long time since he has smiled like that. She helps him out of his clothes, still not believing how she had lost herself moments before. She focuses on unbuttoning his pants, her fingers fumble nervously. She giggles like it's their first time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It is their first time. She sees that in his eyes too. His amazing eyes. The ones that are still looking at her in that way that makes her melt. She lets out a sigh of contentment. Her fingers still again. How did she get to be so lucky? What did she do to....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He reminds her that she's lost herself again when he squeezes her ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something new fills his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smiling she pushes him on his back, her fingers finally unbutton his pants and she straddles his knees as she grips his zipper with her teeth and pulls it down. He moans, his fingers dancing against her scalp, twisting in her thick hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her hands meet his, guide his away from her hair and to the bed beside him. She removes the rest of his clothing and tries to hide the way his nudity effects her. How the sight of his skin takes her breath away. His erection makes her throat go dry and her eyes get a little teary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jack..." She finally voices, her voice cracking. She's suddenly so uncertain. She doesn't want him to hate her in the morning. She knows know that she couldn't stand that. It would be her undoing. It would shatter her like she had shattered him.... And in the back of her head she knows that, that is exactly what she deserves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grabs her hand and squeezes it, kisses it. Pulls her to his side and holds her close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knows the fear she has. He is afraid too. Afraid to loose her again. Yet he knows it's inevitable. He is haunted by the way she held that manuscript. He's not sure he can win her back from Rambaldi. Rambaldi is her cocaine. Her drug of choice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He's got to prove to her though....that after everything he is still there. It's his only hope that she will come back to him. And he needs her, he needs her now more then ever. Now that he knows, knows that she is just like him inside. Knows that she feels the same way. He has to know what it's like to be with her. To be with her now that all the rules have been reinvented.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pushes her on to her back and pushes her legs apart. She pulls her knees up and cradles him between them. Staring at her neck he kisses his way down her body, he skips the dark and inviting mound between her legs, instead he kisses the inside of her thighs, sucks and nibbles by her knees. Watching her reaction, her eyes rolling behind closed eyes, her breathing uneven as he moves closer to her core.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hands roam over her stomach and land on either side of her as her hands seek his out and wrap around them. His lips return to hers and his tongue traces every crevice of her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Opening her eyes, he asks her one more time for permission and she nods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slips into her and she remembers. Remembers all the nights like this one. Remembers how they were never like this one at all. She watches him as he thrusts in and out slowly. Eyes locked, hips rocking, each tries to maintain control over their emotions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Compartmentalize! Her mind screams at her. Hide! Run! But she doesn't want to any more. She want's him to know her, all of her, no matter the result. So if a stray tear runs down her cheek it's not something she's ashamed of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She'll hurt you! You fool! He doesn't listen. Kisses the tears that run down her face, he's sure he may have left a few of his one on her silken cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And when he empties into her before she lets go, he tries harder to break her completely. He knows that she needs it. Needs it more then anything in the world. He simply changes his angle and drives her over in almost no time. He marvels at this. Laura had always preferred the first over the second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Laura didn't want to let you so close." She answers his unasked question when her breath returns. He nods and she tugs on their entwined hands. He moves beside her and rests his head on her chest, occasionally kissing the skin by his mouth as she lazily plays with his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They don't speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both know words lead to pain. They may never have each other like this again. Any conflictions, complications... They can be worked out later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For now it's He and She and Them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When her hands still and fall away from his head and her breathing evens out. When he knows she is asleep. He removes his head from her chest and stares at her sleeping form.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Irina." He whispers. Secretly he thinks it's a sexy name. It suits her better then Laura ever did. He wonders why he ever believed she was a Laura. "Irina." He likes the way it tastes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smiling he settles next to her and pulls her into his arms. Yes she still fits perfectly there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She fits perfectly somewhere else too he realizes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But later, when they can speak those things again, when they can find those words... That is when he will tell her. He knows that moment may never come.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he's willing to wait.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>